


В любой ситуации поможет подкуп (Bribery Will Get You Everywhere)

by stary_melnik



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kissing, Yuletide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Эми подкупает Джейка ради того, чтобы он съездил с ней к семье на Рождество. Это не так уж плохо, но, пожалуйста, не рассказывайте об этом никому.





	В любой ситуации поможет подкуп (Bribery Will Get You Everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bribery Will Get You Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097894) by [marksist (Marks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/marksist). 



> Фанфик написан автором во время выхода первого сезона, когда отношения Джейка и Эми еще не сформировались, поэтому в предупреждении стоит AU, хотя персонажи каноничны.  
> Это был мой первый перевод.
> 
> Tía (тиа) – тётя (исп.)  
> Qué (Ке) – что (исп.)

— Нет.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказала Сантьяго.

Джейк выглянул из-за стола, потому что наблюдать за Сантьяго, которая не получает то, чего она хочет, нравилось ему почти также сильно, как отлынивать от бумажной работы. А тут, казалось, дела идут хорошо: Роза даже не смотрела на Эми.

— Нет.

— Я знаю, тебя, кажется, не интересуют все эти «праздничные штуки», — продолжила уговаривать Сантьяго и даже сделала воздушные кавычки, — но моя семья не так уж плоха! Конечно, их много, но у меня есть семеро братьев, и пара из них до сих пор свободны!

Роза на секунду замолчала.

— Постой. Твои братья ведь все копы, правильно?

— Да, а что?

— Нет.

Роза отошла, а Сантьяго (Джейк решил, что она, должно быть, чувствовала себя в высшей степени храброй) показала язык за ее спиной. Зато теперь он знал о Розе уже четыре вещи, и одна из них — это то, что у неё определённо не было дополнительной пары глаз, спрятанной под пышной шевелюрой. Потому что у Сантьяго до сих пор был на месте язык.

Сантьяго шумно вздохнула и плюхнулась в своё кресло.

— Проблемы? — спросил Джейк.

— Нет, — хмуро буркнула Сантьяго. Джейк начал считать про себя: _один, два..._  — Хорошо, да. Кайли должна была приехать праздновать сочельник к моим родителям, потому что они как-то вбили себе в голову, что у меня нет друзей.

— Ну, будем честны, у тебя только один друг.

— Заткнись. В любом случае, она кинула меня, потому что стала встречаться с парнем, который по совместительству оказался еще и лыжным инструктором, можешь в это поверить? В общем, он пригласил её в Тахо на рождественскую неделю, а она согласилась, потому что её позвал придурок с большими мускулами и отличным загаром. Она даже говорит теперь об этом так, будто хотя бы раз в своей жизни каталась на лыжах, и моя мама подумает, что я неудачница без друзей, а не сильная независимая женщина со здоровой социальной жизнью.

— И поэтому ты решила замучить коллегу, просто чтобы не идти одной? Это определённо показатель здоровой социальной жизни.

— Заткнись. Всё просто ужасно, — простонала Сантьяго, пряча лицо в ладонях. Она неожиданно взглянула на него, — подожди-ка.

Джейк сразу же начал качать головой и отодвигать своё кресло назад.

— О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Я ненавижу праздники, ты же знаешь.

— Ну дава-а-а-ай, — протянула Сантьяго. Джейку пришлось признать, что её способность растягивать два слога на пять действительно впечатляет. — Сочельник в Нью-Джерси, большая кубинская семья, много ликёра и подарков? Мы зажарим целую свинью!

— Я еврей, — запротестовал Джейк, — ну, на половину. И это моя мать, так что эта половина считается.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не ешь свинину? Вы с Бойлом умяли кучу рёбрышек три дня назад.

— Рёбра могли быть и говяжьими!

— От «Хрю-хрюкающего дома дяди Ларри»?

Джейк вздохнул.

—  _Ну ладно_. Я люблю жареную свинину. Но я не собираюсь ехать через реку только ради того, чтобы доказать, что у тебя есть здоровая социальная жизнь. К тому же, на сколько это вообще здорово — брать с собой коллегу?

Сантьяго пожала плечами.

— Я же не буду говорить им, откуда знаю тебя. Ну дава-а-а-а-а-а-ай, — восемь слогов, — ты ведь знаешь, если останешься в городе, Холт просто повесит на тебя кучу двойных смен.

— Откуда Холт вообще узнает, что я буду в городе?

Сантьяго подняла бровь.

— Ладно, ты права, он знает все: когда я сплю, и когда я просыпаюсь, — сказал Джейк. — _Ну хорошо._  Я поеду с тобой на дурацкий семейный ужин в честь дурацкого Рождества.

Негромко взвизгнув, Сантьяго подпрыгнула и сложила ладони. Это было довольно мило, но Джейк никогда не признался бы в этом вслух.

— И это должно быть лучше, чем двойные смены! — прокричал он, когда Сантьяго уже начала выбегать из кабинета. — Я жду подарки!

— Ты не пожалеешь! — крикнула она через плечо.

— Сомневаюсь в этом, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

* * *

Джейк пожалел о своём согласии в ту же секунду, как его задница должна была впихнуться в арендованный Сантьяго Приус. Ради Христа, они же копы. Они, по крайней мере, должны водить крутые тачки, а не работать под прикрытием в качестве отцов футболистов.

— Она была дешёвой, да и расход топлива тут хороший, — разумно объяснила Сантьяго. — Я не прошу тебя скидываться на бензин, или брать твою крутую тачку, или ещё что-то делать, так что сядь и успокойся, — поставив точку, решительно закончила она.

Поездка до Нью-Джерси была АДтастической, как и всегда. Ещё даже с места не сдвинувшись, они начали спорить о том, какую выбрать дорогу. Сантьяго хотела отправиться в Мидтаун и через тоннель Линкольна попасть домой, потому что в тоннеле не было пробок, но это было  _нелепо_. Зачем кому-либо добровольно ехать в Манхэттен в любое время, не говоря уже о декабре? Просто добраться до въезда займет столько же, сколько остальная часть поездки, а мост Веррацано был  _прямо здесь_. Им даже не нужно платить пошлину на выезде из города (и поверьте, от внимания Джейка не ускользнуло то, что вам никогда не приходится платить, чтобы  _попасть_  в Джерси, а только чтобы выехать из него)[(1)](http://fanfics.me/read.php?id=120212#c0note1desc). В конце концов, Сантьяго поддалась его превосходной логике, и это было ну, абсолютным доказательством того, что он на все четыре тысячи процентов прав. Джейк знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: она, вероятно, предпочла бы оказаться в плену, чем согласиться, что он знает, о чем говорит.

Прошло чуть больше часа, когда они приехали. Их встретил небольшой красивый загородный дом, который бы никак не мог вместить восемь растущих детей.

— Где они всех вас держали? — спросил Джейк, когда Сантьяго заглушила мотор.

— Везде, где могли бы утрамбовать нас, — ответила она, пожав плечами. — Мне приходилось делить кровать с Эмилио до моего девятого дня рождения, хотя это порядком выводило всех из равновесия. Когда Деннис поступил в Академию и зажил отдельно, меня переселили к старшим братьям, и все стало ещё более странно, потому что они постоянно тайком водили девушек.

— Когда тебе было  _девять_?

— Ох, они просили меня  _выйти_ , Перальта, — раздраженно ответила Сантьяго, ударив его по руке. Ему пришлось собрать всю свою волю, чтобы не потереть место удара: она била почти так же сильно, как Роза. — Я почти всегда спала в прихожей.

Сантьяго вышла из машины, обошла её и открыла багажник, пока Джейк следовал за ней. Он чуть не задохнулся от неожиданности: багажник этого маленького Приуса был полон подарков. На первый взгляд их там было около пятидесяти.

— Это всё для меня? — спросил Джейк. — Сантьяго, не стоило.

— Заткнись и помоги мне с сумками, — она сунула ему несколько искусно украшенных мешков с подарками. —  _Один_ для тебя, — бросила Сантьяго через плечо, пока шла к дому.

Если бы Джейк знал, какой именно, он бы сразу вытряхнул все к черту из сумки, чтобы найти его.

 

Внутри дома все было похоже на детский фильм с рестлером в главной роли. Ну, знаете, кричащие и бегающие вокруг дети, измученные родители на телефонах, старающиеся не встречаться со Скалой глазами, громкие дедушки и бабушки, кричащие инструкции своим взрослым детям, разве что не в сотый раз. Ну, то есть, Джейк, конечно, знал, что у Сантьяго семеро братьев, и что некоторые из этих братьев женаты, и что у некоторых из этих братьев есть дети, и что некоторые из этих детей ещё маленькие, но всё семейное древо прямо перед глазами ошеломляло и подавляло сильнее, чем попытки оцепить место преступления в хипстерском баре. Правда, здесь было меньше бород и банок из-под пива.

— Tía Эми! — закричал один из её маленьких племянников спустя несколько секунд после их прибытия.

Он помчался к своей тёте, притормозив прямо перед Джейком. Крошечный племянник начал показывать на него пальчиком и истошно кричать: «НЕЗНАКОМЕЦ НЕЗНАКОМЕЦ НЕЗНАКОМЕЦ НЕЗНАКОМЕЦ», привлекая внимание большей части домочадцев, пока Эми не опустилась перед ним на колени, чтобы успокоить.

— Марко, малыш, успокойся. Это мой друг, Джейк. Он приехал к нам на Рождество.

К ним подошла двенадцатилетняя девочка в футболке One Direction и пристально взглянула на Джейка.

— Это твой  _парень_ , tía Эми? С волосами у него всё в порядке, но его подбородок похож на задницу.

— Он не мой парень, — поперхнувшись, запротестовала Сантьяго, — но на счет подбородка ты права.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я тебя слышу, верно? — сказал Джейк, неосознанно потирая подбородок.

Сантьяго подняла голову.

— Значит, ты можешь говорить о других всё, что угодно, а о себе ничего и слышать не хочешь? — усмехнувшись, спросила она и быстро добавила: — Пойдём, представлю тебя всем.

Сорок пять минут спустя Джейк точно знал три вещи: во-первых, в семье Сантьяго было слишком много имён, чтобы выучить все, во-вторых, ему придётся прекратить громко звать Эми «Сантьяго», потому что когда он однажды сделал это, к нему обернулись пятнадцать человек, и, в-третьих, мать Сантьяго была дико сексуальной, особенно для женщины, из которой вылезло восемь детей. Она также очень любила обниматься, что Джейк смог быстро оценить по достоинству.

— О, Эми, — сказала миссис Сантьяго, притянув Джейка и крепко прижав его к своей груди, — я так рада, что ты, наконец-то, встретила кого-то.

Сантьяго застонала.

— Мама, я говорила тебе, он не мой парень. Мы просто друзья.

— Просто друзья, — согласился Джейк, хотя слова вышли невнятно. Он не возражал против обнимашек, но не в том случае, когда даже простая циркуляция воздуха становилась проблемой.

Миссис Сантьяго вздохнула и прижала Джейка еще крепче.

— Просто ты такая милая девушка, такая красивая и так много работаешь. Почему бы тебе не встретить кого-нибудь хорошего?

— Я знакома со множеством хороших людей, — запротестовала Сантьяго, — и Джейк действительно один из них. Кстати, Пауль и Томас до сих пор одиноки, и я что-то не заметила, чтобы ты садилась им на уши каждый раз, как они приезжают домой.

— Но они ведь не моя маленькая девочка!

По крайней мере, Джейку показалось, что миссис Сантьяго сказала именно это. Он был в пяти секундах от потери сознания. Он что-то пискнул и помахал рукой.

— Отпусти его, — устало сказала Сантьяго.

Миссис Сантьяго, наконец, освободила его из мягкой, похожей на подушку, тюрьмы. Джейк прочистил горло и запустил руку в волосы.

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил он.

Миссис Сантьяго обвинительно указала ложкой на Эми.

— Такой хороший мальчик, право же! — сказала она, прежде чем обратиться к Джейку. — Нет-нет, дорогой, иди лучше пообщайся со всеми. Я уверена, братья Эми захотят поговорить с тобой.

О да, это звучало ни сколько не пугающе.

 

Двумя минутами позднее Джейк обнаружил себя зажатым в кресле в гостиной и окруженным почти одинаковыми темноволосыми мужчинами. Они выглядели так, будто находились на боевом построении, и если бы Джейк оказался с ними в затемнённой комнате, стараясь отличить одного от другого, у него бы ничего не вышло. Он подумал о том, как же хорошо, что они все пошли работать в полицию, потому что иначе из них мог бы выйти чёртов преступный синдикат.

— Удобно? — широко улыбаясь, спросил один из них.

Джейк знал этот приём, он практически изобрёл этот приём. Ну ладно, не он  _изобрёл_  тактику хороший коп/плохой коп, но уж, конечно, играл в неё часто. И вот сейчас, находясь с другой стороны, Джейк внезапно понял, почему это был такой действенный, испытанный временем способ.

Он неуверенно кивнул.

— Как вы познакомились с Эми? — спросил другой брат. — Ты к ней хорошо относишься?

Он смотрел на Джейка сурово, ещё и скрестив свои руки на груди. Его бицепсы были примерно такого же размера, как у Терри, что чуть выделяло его среди оставшихся шести. Ясно, Брат-Головорез.

— Ну, — начал Джейк, — я отношусь к ней с уважением, которое она, по моему мнению, заслуживает.

С противоположной стороны комнаты Сантьяго, закатив глаза, прошла сквозь плотную стену братьев.

— Заканчивайте со всем этим, — сказала она, усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел Джейк.

Сантьяго сверлила их взглядом до тех пор, пока они не сдались.

— Они занимаются этим с тех пор, как мне стукнуло пятнадцать, и я до сих пор не понимаю почему, ведь все они просто огромные плюшевые мишки.

— Мы занимаемся этим, потому что это чертовски весело, — Головорез теперь ухмылялся.

— Ха, — слабо отозвался Джейк, — ха, ха, ха, ха.

Сантьяго успокаивающе похлопала его по руке. При таком раскладе в подарочном пакете с его именем лучше бы оказаться миллиону долларов. Конечно, это может считаться взяточничеством, но что такое маленькое нарушение закона среди копов?

  


* * *

Ужин не был подавляющим, что было бы ожидаемо, Джейку стало немного легче, учитывая, что все сосредоточились на представлении «жареная свинья» и лопатке, застрявшей у неё во рту, которую отец и старший брат Сантьяго старательно вырезали. Джейк сидел между Сантьяго и её восьмидесятипятилетней глухой бабушкой. Даже это могло быть ещё хуже, несмотря на то, что все попытки Джейка начать разговор были встречены криками Абуэлы на всю комнату: «Qué? Qué?». Он, наконец, смог утихомирить ее, только положив огромную ложку салата ей на тарелку.

Как бы то ни было, Сантьяго не солгала об обилии еды и выпивки за ужином: семейная традиция, совсем незнакомая Джейку. Он больше не был близок с семьёй своего отца, а родственники со стороны матери не собирались вместе на Хануку с тех пор, как его младший брат окончил школу, не в последнюю очередь потому, что его мама очень много работала. И хотя Джейк стойко придерживался детской рождественской традиции заказывать еду на вынос в любом китайском ресторане, где на окне висели самые что ни на есть мертвые утки, было что-то приятное в том, что он сидит за столом, полным еды, окружённый большой семьёй и детьми — ноющими, требующими десерт и с нетерпением ждущими, когда наступит время открывать подарки.

— Очень мило, — сказал Джейк Сантьяго. Девушка, улыбнувшись, кивнула.

— Я же тебе говорила, — добавила она, потому что, разумеется, Сантьяго было просто необходимо разрушить этот маленький момент счастья Джейка.

— Как получилось, что вся твоя семья так превосходно готовит, а ты даже не можешь сделать картофельное пюре? — не оставшись в долгу, спросил Джейк.

— Твоя мама тоже не умеет делать пюре, — проворчала Сантьяго.

Джейк пожал плечами: хотя его мама действительно не умела его готовить, ответ был откровенно слабый и совсем не задел его.

— Я рада, что ты пришел, — сказала Сантьяго даже без тени сомнения на лице.

На самом деле, это прозвучало почти  _искренне_.

— Я рад, что оказался третьим в твоём рейтинге друзей, — ответил Джейк, и это тоже было довольно искренне.

Сантьяго улыбнулась.

— QUÉ? — спросила бабушка Сантьяго с другой стороны от Джейка.

Он снова положил ей ложку салата.

* * *

После десерта Перальта и Сантьяго качались на качелях на крыльце дома. Если бы Джейк не объелся до такой степени, что ему пришлось расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, сцена была бы почти идиллистической. Джейк громко рыгнул, пытаясь увернуться от неизбежного столкновения с Сантьяго. Ему удалось перехватить её запястье, так что она согласилась отодвинуться, но показала ему язык.

— Мерзко, — сказала Сантьяго, поморщившись.

— Ну и ладно, — Джейк пожал плечами, — я только что был внутри дома и знаю, что не способен конкурировать с тем уровнем мерзости, что там творится.

— Они не такие уж и плохие, — откликнулась она, протестуя.

— И даже те двое братьев, которые боролись за право обладать свиным рылом? — Сантьяго покачала головой.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что они не так уж плохи. Кроме того, один из них был моим племянником, и, кстати, только я могу над ними смеяться. Они  _моя_  семья.

— Ну, если ты приедешь к нам на Пасху, я даю тебе полное разрешение посмеяться над моей двоюродной бабушкой Товой. И не только потому, что она способна не моргнув глазом проглотить всех твоих братьев, но также потому, что у неё на лице столько же волос, сколько у всех них вместе взятых. И они  _серые_.

— Так ты приглашаешь меня на Пасху? — Сантьяго подняла бровь.

— Не делай из мухи слона, — Перальта пожал плечами, — я о том, что всё должно быть справедливо.

— Да неужели? — спросила она. — Это поэтому у тебя сейчас пять раскрытых дел? Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы все было справедливо?

— О, заткнись, — ответил Джейк, блистая остроумием, — ты действительно хочешь поговорить о работе?

— Нет, — отозвалась Сантьяго.

Некоторое время они качались в тишине, но это была хорошая тишина, которая, впрочем, стала странной тишиной. Если бы кто-то два дня назад сказал ему, что он будет получать удовольствие от общения с Сантьяго, Джейк бы рассмеялся этому человеку прямо в лицо. Он привык к бешеному темпу участка и соревнованиям между ним и Сантьяго. Никогда до этого Джейк не думал о ней, как о реальном человеке с настоящей жизнью. Может, в этом всё дело.

И все же Джейк не мог представить эту сцену с Чарльзом (и не важно, как сильно бы тому это понравилось), и насколько же он удивился, когда совсем  _не удивился_  тому, что Сантьяго потянулась и взяла его за руку. Джейк поднял бровь, а она лишь пожала плечами.

— Люблю праздники, что тут скажешь? — сказала Сантьяго.

— А я всё равно их ненавижу, — соврал Джейк.

Наступил один из этих странных моментов, когда либо происходит что-то грандиозное, либо не происходит ничего. Джейк мысленно подбросил монетку и выбрал грандиозное, а затем медленно наклонился. Сантьяго секунду раздумывала, но потом тоже чуть наклонилась к нему. Они встретились где-то посередине. Это был один из лучших поцелуев, которые Джейк мог припомнить за довольно долгий промежуток времени, а тот факт, что он целовался с Сантьяго был лишь на шестьдесят пять процентов странным.

— Дети! — из дверей их позвала мама Сантьяго, заставив их отпрянуть друг от друга, как подростков, пойманных за чем-то предосудительным. — Время открывать подарки!

 

Даже если не брать в расчет бонус в виде поцелуя, подарок от Сантьяго стоил всей поездки.

— Крепкий орешек: специальное издание к двадцать пятой годовщине! — воскликнул он. — Черт подери, пять дисков на Blu-ray!

— Я иногда обращаю внимание на твои увлечения, — пожала плечами Сантьяго.

Вечер для Джейка закончился просто отлично, и даже тот факт, что ему пришлось делить комнату с двумя братьями Сантьяго, не смог его испортить.

* * *

Когда они вернулись в Бруклин, Джейк ожидал, что всё вернется к тому, как было до отъезда, и поэтому не был удивлен, когда первым делом в понедельник утром Сантьяго кинула папку с документами ему на стол.

— М-м-м, бумажная работа, — с отвращением пробормотал Джейк.

— Ты хотя бы взгляни на это, идиот, — ответила Сантьяго.

В заглавии было указано: «РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НА ОТНОШЕНИЯ МЕЖДУ СОТРУДНИКАМИ».

— Какое задротство, — произнёс Джейк, но улыбнулся. — С тобой даже нельзя замутить незаконный роман.

— Ты чертовски прав — со мной нельзя, — ответила Сантьяго, — подпиши бумаги, Перальта.

Конечно же, Джейк подписал.

 

* * *

1)  _прим. переводчика:_

Мидтаун — то же, что и средний Манхэттен.

В Нью-Йорке много ограничений по въезду легкового автотранспорта, например,платные дороги, туннели и мосты. Мост Веррацано является самым дорогим.

Многие жители Нью-Джерси ездят в Нью-Йорк на работу, и, чтобы ограничить количество машин, существуют также пошлины на въезд в Нью-Йорк, но не на выезд.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097894 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
